


Colors

by noneveragain



Category: Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: AU - Frank's color blind, Frank can only see black and white, Frank can't see colors, Frank is falling in love with Gerard, Frank tells gerard about his condition, Frerard, Frerard Stories, Happy Frank, Happy Gerard, Happy vibes all around, M/M, Puppy Love, cute dates, frank iero - Freeform, gerard way - Freeform, talks about masturbation briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:30:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7051582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneveragain/pseuds/noneveragain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank Iero having been diagnosed with achromatopsia, meets Gerard Way. A man with a colorful personality to say the least, and he shows Frank the true colors of the world. Not only does Frank find them beautiful, he's totally taken back by it. Gerard eventually finds out and helps Frank, guiding him through everything and explaning every color to Frank. Frank was constantly with Gerard by this point, finally seeing color making his whole world change and the fact Gerard was in control of it, he was not only wanting to be with the man because he genuinely enjoyed his company, he wanted to see color. He wanted to enjoy Gerard's features and everything else. </p><p>Super short fic. <3 </p><p>Achromatopsia is a form of colorblind and is a very rare case for people, the person with achromatopsia can only see black, white and various shades of grey instead of actual color.  This is an alternate universe fic, so enjoy! ^_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Light Behind Your Eyes

Frank has never seen color in his life. His mother was completely color blind, and now so was he. It got passed down to him, being the age of 24 now and only seeing the colors black, white, and various shades of grey. He always thought this was normal and spoke nothing of it to anyone because it was his reality and he saw nothing wrong with it. 

Although, he would often get very confused whenever people talked about colors other than the ones he was used too and he soon realized, he was missing out on something. 

He wants to have just one day, just one fucking day, where he can see color. Where he can actually experience what everyone else did. To others who've always seen color, they thought it was no big deal, but having only seen black, white and grey, Frank was craving to see some variety of color. 

He had perfect 20/20 vision and had no other health problems, he just couldn't see color. It didn't really effect his life a lot, but he couldn't be an artist, he'd probably mix some weird colors together or just completely butcher everything he tried to paint - but anyways; seeing color would honestly be the greatest achievement Frank's ever accomplished. 

Now yes if you know something about people that are color blind, they're able to see some color, but Frank visited his optometrist, Ray, quite often to see if he had any hope of him being able to see any other color than the simple neutral colors he's always seen. 

But it's always the same thing. Dr. Toro always had to explain to Frank that his case was pretty severe and one of the rarest he's ever seen. No matter how many times Dr. Toro told Frank he wouldn't be able to see color again, Frank still came every six months with a small sliver of hope that something would happen to his eyes and with medication or something he would be able to see some form of color. 

Frank's mother was also born color blind like Frank, but she could still see some color like some reds and a yellowish orange type of color and as dumb as it may sound, Frank would constantly ask her what it was like to see color. Frank doesn't even know why it's so important to him, but he hates he feeling of knowing he's missing out on something he shouldn't have to miss out on. 

He often confides in his friend Ryan, who can see colors of course, to tell him about everything. He asked Ryan to tell him what color his shirt was and try to describe what it looked like, which is fucking impossible to explain. How do you explain color without using color? 

Ryan yet always managed to help Frank out though; not getting mad or anything whenever Frank asked Ryan about colors, telling Frank about their surroundings and how his favorite color complimented everything. Frank was always so fascinated with learning about colors and was so happy that playing guitar didn't have to deal with colors. 

Frank loved playing guitar. He really wanted to become a musician and get a bunch of tattoos and have girls throwing themselves at him. While that all sounded like fucking heaven, Frank was gay, and he knew that for sure, so the girls throwing themselves at him wouldn't effect him at all. 

Ah love. Frank's had boyfriends in the past. Only two and they both ended up leaving Frank on good notes, or at least to them it was a good note. Poor Frank had such fragile feelings. He would literally break down crying whenever he got broken up with. While he's only had two relationships, he can't even remember how many guys he's hooked up with. 

Frank was a bit of a slut, he's said so himself, but he knew it was basically his way of telling himself that he's totally over Jesse and Alex, when he's obviously not. 

Whenever Frank got into relationships, he never meant too, but he always gets himself so attached to the other person. Everything they do effects him. While Frank doesn't want to be so attached to people, he can't help it. When someone gives him attention he immediately wants to hold that person in his life forever because they actually want to give him attention and even though he was an only child and attention was a daily occurrence - having it from someone he was attracted to made it so much better. 

Back on the topic of being color blind, Frank kind of liked it some times. He didn't really have to worry about what colors he was picking out and pretty much any shirt went with jeans so he was okay ninety nine percent of the time. 

Though, there was a really cool plus about his color blindness. Frank didn't know if this was supposed to happen but, whenever it was dark, he had super heightened vision and could see pretty much anything in the dark without a flashlight. It was so fucking cool to Frank. It helped so much whenever he dropped his phone underneathe the dark abyss that was the couch. 

There was this one time though. Frank remembers it vividly. He was having some 'private time' in his room a few years back while his mom was out for the night and when he came he saw a spot of color that wasn't the neautral ones he was used too, but it quickly faded before Frank could even admire it. But he always remembered it. Ever since then whenever he would have a jerk off session in his bedroom he always silently hoped that he would see that color again, or maybe even more. 

But it was only that one time. All of the times after that it never happened again and Frank was starting to believe it never really happened, but he felt like it did. 

He's never seen color in his life, so there would be no way for his brain to have enough information about it to build a small part of color to flash through his eyes, but how did he see it? And why did happen when he came? Was their something um 'special' about that day? 

Whatever it was, Frank was confused about it and wanted more. The rememerance of the color he saw always rang through his head on those lonely nights with only his hand and a bottle of lube to satisfy his urges. 

Frank currently lived in a small apartment by himself, still recieving lots of money from his grandfathers will that didn't even have to be dipped into often. Frank was quite content with his life, he was happy. Just often wished he could see color. 


	2. Seeing Is Believing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sadly Luna will no longer be writing this with me, so I'll try and get this up as fast as possible! Hope you enjoy ^_^

"So. What you're telling me is that I may never be able to see color again?" Frank questioned softly while twiddling his thumbs, while he was very aware of this he couldn't help but ask again and again, each time he visited, always having that small sliver of hope.

"Yes. But, on rare, very rare occasions. It might come back. Like that time you said you saw color? I do believe you saw orange because when I tested your corneas, that's a color that was reciprocated more than the rest." Dr. Toro sighed, slightly frustrated. This was Franks fifth visit in two weeks and while Dr. Toro enjoyed Frank's company, these visits were becoming quite redundant

"And if I do see color?" Frank questioned looking up at Dr. Toro. The doctor sighed heavily and scratched the back of his neck, "If by some miracle you do see color, you truly have been blessed, because from what I'm seeing you just see black white and different shades of grey correct?"

"Yes all 50." Frank chuckled, make Dr. Toro release a small laugh as well, lightening the mood. "Well, if you actually happen to see more, then I want you to come and see me, I'll check your eyes again and test them and everything. Alright?" Dr. Toro asked with a smile. 

"Alright. Thanks doc." Frank smiled, shaking Dr. Toro's hand before stepping out of the optometrists office. It was a short walk home, but Frank could feel his mood draining slowly. He knows he won't ever see color again, so why does he keep on trying? Why does he even want too? I mean, he gets the whole 'missing out on something' shit but, he feels like it's something else. 

Frank had his head down as he was walking, staring down at his feet as he contemplated all these thoughts in his head. "Why?" He questioned to himself softly, digging his hands in his pants pockets. 

Frank wasn't paying attention to where he was going and bumped into someone. He looked up to apologize, seeing as he spilt the persons coffee. "Woah dude I'm sorry," Frank said picking up the cup from the ground. "I'll buy you a new one," he offered, looking at the man. 

He was taller than Frank and had pitch black hair, at least Frank saw pitch black hair, his face was pale and Frank could've sworn he saw something in his eyes, something like color. 

"Oh no it's fine, I was already done with it anyways." The stranger smiles, throwing the cup away in a nearby trash can. 

"Still, I should've been paying attention." Frank said, smiling at the man who was actually quite attractive to Frank, and while a crush on this man was probably forming inside of Frank's heart right now, he didn't want to think about it. 

"I'm Gerard," the pale boy said, sticking his hand out to shake, "Frank," Frank says, grabbing the boys hand to shake. It was a quickl two second shake but Frank saw color. He saw it, for a split second. It was so beautiful, so divine, he wanted to see it again. 

"Can I shake your hand again?" Frank asked, a little too fast than he had planned. 

"I mean, I'd rather you take me out to dinner first." Gerard smiled, making Frank's heart flutter and his eyes widen. "Really?" Frank asked, a smile playing on Gerard's lips. 

"Yes really, meet me tomorrow at Rita's at 5?" Gerard smiled. "Oh um, yeah sure." Frank replied, his face flushed pink as Gerard pulled out his phone. 

"Type in your number?" Gerard asked, handing the phone over to Frank who's hands were shaking slightly as he tried to type his number in. 

Frank handed the phone back and their fingers touched, Frank immediatley seeing a color he hasn't seen before, what we perceive as blue, but to Frank, it was a color he's never seen before, and it was beautiful. 

"Your phones not grey?" Frank asks, pure shock in his face. He saw color! He saw color!

"No it's blue." Gerard giggled slightly confused, putting his phone back in his pocket. "I'll see you later then." Gerard purred before turning around and leaving. 

Franks head was spinning and it wasn't because of the way Gerard's ass looked in his jeans. 

He saw color. Frank actually saw color. It was beautiful and Frank craved seeing it again. 

But why was Frank only seeing it now? Why wasn't he able to see it without Gerard? Because before Gerard came around Frank couldn't see color, but the moment they touched Frank saw it. 

Frank wanted - no, needed to see it again. 

He craved seeing color his whole life and now that he is seeing it, he's wanting more and more of it. 

Call it greedy if you must, but it's color, it's not like he can take all of the color away from the world, but his eyes sure as hell took all of the color of the world away from him. 

~~~~~ 

"Holy shit dude really?" Ryan said, completely baffled once his best friend told him that he actually saw color. 

"Yeah dude, it was so amazing. And, I got a date!" Frank squealed. 

"Well today's been great for you hasnt it?" Ryan smiled. "Who's the girl?" 

"Oh um, it's not a girl.." Frank said, a blush spreading over his cheeks. 

"Frank I'm just fucking around I know you're a flaming homosexual, tell me, what's his name?" Ryan giggled, making Frank release a laugh as well. 

"It's Gerard, and I know this is going to sound weird but uh, I kind of shook his hand and I swear to you I saw color. Like I'm not even joking. It was only when I shook his hand or was touching him I saw color." Frank explained. 

"Woah, that's some freaky shit." Ryan laughed. "That sounds so cool though." He added. 

"Yeah, I got a date with him tomorrow so like can you help me get ready?"

"Dude fuck yeah! I'm gonna make you look hot as fuck. I mean not that you aren't, but you could add some eyeliner or pop in your lip ring." 

"I haven't worn that in a while." Frank said, his eyebrows raising slightly at the rememerance that he still even had the hole in his lip for the piercing. 

"I'm sure Gerard will eat that up. Just don't fuck yet." 

"Ryan!" 


	3. The Date

Ryan was currently at Frank's house, holding up some random items of clothes in front of Frank's  body, checking to see which ones worked and which ones didn't.

"This red shirt with um, these." Ryan smiled, handing Frank the pair of black skinny jeans to Frank who was already stripping down, having grown up with Ryan so he was alright with changing in front of him.

"So this is red?" Frank asks, holding the shirt that Ryan handed him.

"Yes, do you see the color?" Ryan asked. Frank would be lying if he said he did, but it was just a weird shade of grey tinged with white towards the edges.

"No, it's just grey." Frank sighed, pulling the shirt over his head.

"Well I mean you're seeing Gerard today so maybe you might see some color. Did you tell him you were colorblind?"

"No, but I did kind of freak out when I saw his phone had a color." Frank smiled gently at the remembrance of the previous event.

"Maybe you should tell him! He can like help you and shit, you know? He can explain colors to you and fuck Frank this can be such a good thing for you!" Ryan exclaimed.

"I know I know, I just don't know how to like tell him you know?" Frank groaned scratching the back of his shaven head, his hair growing back a bit faster than usual.

"Just go for it dude. Gerard seems sweet, just tell him." Ryan smiled, getting up to walk Frank over to the door.

"Go get 'em tiger." Ryan giggled, smacking Frank's butt as he watched Frank walk over to his car after squealing.

"I think Gerard is gonna have a thing for you ass." Ryan laughed, crossing his arms and leaning against the door frame.

"He will when his dick is buried in it." Frank shouted back, quickly rushing to the car so no one figured out who made that gay comment.

~~~~~

"Frank baby, hey." Gerard greeted engulfing Frank in a hug. Frank's eyes immediately close on instinct whenever he hugged someone so he wasn't able to open his eyes and see color like he wanted to.

"Hey Gerard." Frank smiled.

"So I don't really want to eat here, but would you mind taking a small walk in the park?" Gerard said, flashing Frank a large smile.

"Yeah sounds cool." Frank grinned, his heart fluttering softly as Gerard walked in front of him walking out the door.

"You have a nice shirt by the way. The misfits fucking own New Jersey." Frank said making Gerard giggle.

"Thank you. The misfits are pretty amazing honestly. I'm guessing you like my music as well?" Gerard asked, his hand snaking down to grab Frank's. The moment their fingers touched, boom. Color. Frank's eyes lit up, quickly looking at every, completely mesmerized at all of the beautiful colors surrounded him. Everything was beautiful, so _fucking beautiful._ Frank was so amazed by everything he was seeing. Everything wasn't black and white. Everything had certain colors and it all fit together and looked so beautiful. It was _beautiful._

Frank actually felt himself feel _happy,_ so fucking happy. With his fingers linked in Gerard's he saw the world the way he was meant to see it. He saw the color stretch on for miles and miles and he wanted to see everything in the world. He looked down at his shirt and remember what color Ryan told him this was. Red. Frank saw that there were also red flowers and stop signs were red.

He was so happy, so _exhilarated_ just from the mere sight of all this beautiful color. He felt Gerard slip his hand out of Frank's and suddenly the color was disappearing, all of the beautiful sweet vibrant color was now reducing to the grey, black and white Frank was used to seeing.

Frank was actually _sad_ right now. The color was gone and he so desperately wanted it back. He turned and saw Gerard who had quite the puzzled look on his face, but Frank didn't even take time to explain, he grabbed Gerard's hand once again, the world erupting in color once more. Frank felt happy, a smile playing at his lips as he finally got to experience the one thing he's missed out on.

"D-Do you see it too?" Frank stutters out without even meaning too. He was so astonished, so shocked, so _mesmerized,_ he couldn't help but let whatever words tumble out of his mouth. "See what?" Gerard asked, reality slapping Frank in the face. Gerard can _see_ color. Frank can't. That's why he was confused. Gerard doesn't know what Frank is so amazed by.

"Oh um, I guess now's a good time to tell you.." Frank chuckled nervously, using his free hand to rub the back of his neck as he eyed Gerard and _fuck -_ Gerard was beautiful in black and white and in color. Gerard was absolutely breathtaking, so gorgeous, so lovely.

"Tell me what?" Gerard said, about to slip his hand when Frank tightened his grip. "Please don't take this away from me." Frank sobbed quietly, tears pricking at his eyes at the thought of losing all this color once again.

"You're acting weird Frank. What's happening? What do you not want me to take away from you?" Gerard questioned, leaving his hand in Frank's.

"This is weird to talk about but I have achromatopsia, which means I can't see color. I only see black, white, and various shades of grey, but when I hold your hand or like when we touch in some way, I see color. I see it all. It's all so pretty, so beautiful. That's why I said not to take it away from me because when you let go of my hand I can't see it anymore." Frank explained, literally expecting Gerard to run away and think he was some freak.

"Wow Frank. Are you telling me the truth?" Gerard questioned. What Frank had just told Gerard was truly amazing to listen too and Gerard had to admit he was actually _flattered_ that something had chosen him to be the one that allows Frank to experience this, to experience seeing color. "Yes. I promise you I am. I've only seen color when I'm holding your hand or when I'm touching you." Frank said, testing something by taking his hand out from Gerard's and touching his shoulder and yup, _color._

"Wow Frankie. That's so cool. I can make you see color? That's so fucking cool!" Gerard squealed, grabbing Frank's hand.

"Come on! We can walk in the park and I'll tell you the names of all the colors and stuff!" Gerard exclaimed, running towards the direction of the park with Frank giggling and rushing to catch up to him from behind, their hands still intertwined.

Frank was feeling all emotions that were synonyms of happy. He was happy, joyful even. Gerard was giving Frank something he's gone his whole life without. He's giving Frank color. And not only the visual color, but as Frank had learned, throughout their small little teaching session that was supposed to be a date, Gerard gave color to Frank's life. His personality was colorful and bubbly. Gerard was pure utter perfection and Frank was already starting to feel himself grow feelings for the man. First he thought they would have a small date and if he was lucky they would fuck after that. But somehow it didn't end up like that. Gerard did want to hang out with Frank, and he didn't freak out when Frank told him about the color thing.

Frank was feeling so good about this. He could see himself in a relationship with this man. He could see him and Gerard dating, and for once he could see color. Now that Gerard has entered his life, Frank was going to do anything and everything that kept Gerard in his life because while this whole experience has been amazing and just fucking _mind blowing,_ Frank knew that there was something about Gerard that he loved other than the fact Gerard allowed him to see color.

Gerard was genuine and just an outright lovely person. He was truly amazing and he could have a decent conversation with Frank about things Frank wanted to talk about. Gerard made Frank happy and even though they've only had one date, Frank was falling and falling hard.


	4. In Which You Get A Happy Fluffy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is the final chapter of this super short fic and do you guys want an epilouge or no?  
> This was supposed to be just a nice cool one shot but I thought it deserved to be in a seperate book okay lol.  
> Hope you enjoyed <3

Frank was getting ready for yet _another_ date with Gerard.

He had already gotten over the initial shock of being able to see color whenever he was with the boy, but it was sure as hell still exhilarating every time he got to experience it.

They hadn't started up the relationship until about a few weeks into the whole dating thing, Gerard having said he wanted to wait until Frank was ready before popping the question.

Frank wanted Gerard to know how much he really did want to be with him and how much Frank really did care about Gerard and soon enough, Frank will get his chance.

They had been on probably seven dates before Gerard had initially attempted to ask Frank out, and Frank thought it was so fucking adorable at how nervous Gerard got.

Frank was still slightly heartbroken over the past relationships he's been in, and dating Gerard would be amazing because of how much fun they've been having with all of these dates.

But it's been a little over two weeks now and Frank has done a lot of thinking and a lot of talking with Ryan to finally realize he was ready, _in fact -_ he _needed_ this.

Being with Gerard will be helpful for Frank.

It'll be a million times better for his mental state if he really does think about it.

He will be with Gerard and happy with Gerard instead of moping around about how lonely and sad he was, and that coupled with the fact that somehow Gerard was chosen for Frank.

Sounds weird, I know, but no one else has ever made Frank have the ability to see color.

No one, but _Gerard._

That's fucking amazing if you think about it, huh?

Out of the millions and millions of people on the earth, Gerard was chosen for Frank.

Weird right?

Gerard actually made Frank happy though. He made Frank feel like he wasn't missing out on anything and that he was just like everyone else.

Gerard even told Frank he enjoyed the constant attention, the way Frank constantly wanted to hold Gerard's hand and hug him and just be around him in general.

Gerard was honestly one of the sweetest guys Frank has ever met, and he was pretty fucking proud that he was able to maintain the relationship for the weeks he had.

They both were slowly falling in love and they were both okay with it.

Gerard constantly complimented Frank, constantly told Frank how amazing he was and how wonderful he was.

Gerard was truly amazing and the whole color thing was just the cherry on the cake.

~~~~~

"Frankie!" Gerard screamed, running towards his boyfriend and engulfing him in a hug.

"Hey Gee Bear." Frank smiled, tightening his hold on the pale boy.

"I was wondering if we could head over to my house instead of going on like a date date you know? I kind of want to watch some movies and cuddle." Gerard smiled, lacing their fingers together.

Frank still didn't get used to the way the colors would immediately erupt throughout the world whenever he touched Gerard and he gasped slightly when he saw it happen.

"So Netflix and chill?" Frank chuckled, looking over at some flowers in which he wanted to know what color they were.

"Basically," Gerard laughed before seeing Frank stare heavily at something, "what's up Frankie? Whatcha looking at?" Gerard questioned, getting in front of Frank's face as a way to distract him from whatever he was looking at.

"Gee Bear, what color are those?" Frank asked, pointing in the directions of the beautifully colored flowers that seemed to stand out amongst the others.

"They're a hot pink." Gerard smiled.

"Colors can be hot?"

"Well no, like we call it hot pink because it's a very bright and vibrant pink you know? Oh wait, you don't uh, never mind that question I was just-"

"Gerard stop." Frank interjected, giggling softly before gently kissing Gerard's lips which he now associated with the color pink.

"Lets go to your house c'mon." Frank smiled, tugging at Gerard's wrist slightly.

"Lead the way sugar, I don't know where you live." Frank giggled, walking behind Gerard who was skipping happily in front of Frank.

He was so cute to Frank and right now Frank's heart was melting at how fucking cute Gerard looked skipping like that.

"Stop staring at my butt." Gerard squealed turning to face Frank and start walking backwards, a smile on his face.

"I wasn't baby." Frank chuckled, walking a bit faster to catch up with Gerard.

Gerard jiggled his butt a bit in front of Frank, "don't you want to though?"

" _Fuck yeah,"_ Frank groaned without realizing, quickly fixing what he said "uh-um no I was"

"Frankie it's okay. I'm pretty hot." Gerard chuckled, turning around and continuing to skip, the little girl from across the street was sending weird looks to Gerard, but he ignored it and just kept on skipping.

Frank was very much okay with the skipping, Gerard's little bum would jiggle on occasion and Frank thought that was just the cutest shit ever.

"Frankie! Hurry we're close to my house!" Gerard squealed, running back to Frank and grabbing his hand, running as fast as he could in the direction of their house.

Frank was pretty sure he's never had to say 'I'm sorry' so many times in his life.

They both made it to the front door and Frank was _panting._ It felt like they had ran two miles and his lungs felt broken.

"You okay?" Gerard giggled, panting himself and releasing a small cough.

"Y-yeah, you're really fucking athletic." Frank chuckled.

"Thank you." Gerard smiled, finally opening the door for them and stepping inside.

Gerard's house smelled like a mixture of pine cones and vanilla with a hint of paint fumes and Frank loved it.

"It smells nice in here." Frank laughed, taking a joking whiff of the air making Gerard laugh again.

Fuck that was such a cute sound and Frank would just never tire of hearing it.

"So Frankie, wanna do something or just stand around?" Gerard giggled, Frank smiling instantly.

"Kiss me first, then I'll think about it." Frank chuckled, Gerard leaning in and pressing their lips together, Frank's lips twitching upwards because he fucking _loved_ kissing Gerard.

They pulled away and Gerard had a red tint to his cheeks. He always blushed whenever him and Frank kissed and it was probably the cutest fucking thing Frank has ever seen.

"C'mere." Frank smiled, opening his arms and watching as Gerard pushed his way into Frank's grasp, squeezing him tightly, both of them just standing their hugging and smiling.

They both wished this moment could last forever and if they didn't have to eat or drink to survive Frank is pretty sure they would've stayed exactly where they were until they died.

It was such a loving embrace. There was passion and emotion laced within the hug and Frank couldn't help but place a small kiss to Gerard's forehead, making him giggle softly and pull away from the tight enclosure of Frank's arms.

"Lets go upstairs and watch movies!" Gerard squealed, grabbing Frank's hand and rushing up the stairs into what Frank presumed was his bedroom.

"What movie you want to watch?" Gerard asked, shedding his coat and walking over to the small shelf next to his tv that had all of his dvd's.

"Rocky Horror?" Frank smiled, grabbing the DVD and putting it in the player.

"Gee.. I think I love you." Frank smiled, pushing their lips together again, but this time, Frank _opened_ his eyes.

All of the colors he saw whenever he touched Gerard seemed brighter and more vibrant. They looked _prettier._

Gerard moaned softly, the vibration between their lips being all too good for Frank and he couldn't help but smile as they pulled away.

"I think I love you too." Gerard smiled, the movie playing and long forgotten behind them as they laid down on Gerard's bed, smiling as they looked in each other's eyes.

Frank felt happy, _content_ even and he couldn't help but feel tears prick at the back of his eyes.

He was actually _happy_ for once.

He actually met someone who cared for him as much as he cared for them.

Frank was _in love_ and he knew it, but what was he to do?

Gerard was beautiful, sweet, charming, and just the pure essence of _amazing_.

They both were in love with each other, and Gerard and Frank were happy.


End file.
